Clara Coleman
Clara Elizabeth Coleman, known as Clara, is the manager of her department at the Chemon Advertising Agency. Early Life Born in Westcliffe, Kent, Clara was the first child of receptionist Violet Bunton and travelling salesman Charles Coleman. Due to her father's relatively unstable occupation, Clara moved with her family to Dumfries, Scotland, at the age of two, where her mother gave birth to twin boys, Paul and Gregory. Three years after the birth of the twins, Clara then became the elder sibling to Mary, and at the age of nine, became an older sister once more to Linda. Because of her position as the eldest sibling, Clara has been very maternal and nurturing from a young age, often taking care of her siblings when her parents were unable. Clara thrived during her school years, and became a grade A student since primary one. Although deeply unliked by the other students, she charmed her way into winning the position of Class President every year of her school career, despite the many accusations of cheating and rigging the voting system. As a child, she would often force her siblings and the other children in her street to participate in a 'Clean Up Commitee', of which she was founder and president. The Clean Up Commitee would pick up litter, dog waste, and lost items around the area, and in doing so, Clara won a Good Citizen Award, which remains one of her proudest accomplishments to date. Clara chose to study Business at the University of Edinburgh, and passed with honours. She was a very active student and an avid member of every extra-curricular activities group on campus, including choirs, various sports, and the Black Student's Association, where she was given the self-proclaimed title 'President of the Supporters of Black Students'. Clara met her husband Peter Maxwell at 15, when they both worked as trainee camp counsellors at Sunnydaze Summer Camp. They married when Clara was 20, in what was meant to be a large affair, although many people did not attend. Ever since, Peter has struggled to deal with being forced to give up his own name and taking Clara's instead. Clara and Peter do not have any children, but have three cats; Princess Pennytoes, Peaseblossom, and Patricia. Chemon Advertising Clara accepted the position as Advertising Executive Department Manager in 2007, under the management of CEO Shelby Beauregarde. Since then, Clara has brought a number of positive changes to the department, including monthly World Tea Mornings, and weekly Share Circles. She believes herself to be a mothering figure to her team, especially with the Zach, who she sees to be the son she's never had. Her relationship with Gina is very unstable. In the first month of working together, Gina caused Clara to have a serious mental breakdown, which followed a fifteen-week long stay in rehab. Personal Life Clara has always desperately craved to become a mother, but for unknown reasons, this dream has never become a reality with her husband, Peter. As such, the relationship is under huge strain and the pair have thrown themselves into their work at rivalling companies in order to avoid each other. Peter is the managing executive of Rivor Commercial, a direct threat to the business of Chemon Advertising. In Christmas Special, Clara confesses to Zach that she spent £14,000 in Mothercare and had to burn down one of her houses to claim insurance money in order to fund her habit of purchasing accessories for her non-existant children. Clara acknowledges her sister, though not by name, who has eight children. Clara seems to find her sister's immaculate fertility to be something to compete with. Category:Characters